From Your Lips She Drew The Hallelujah
by abrainiac
Summary: When you reach the darkest place, who can bring you back? When the black is impenetrable, what light can shine through? Very sad, very serious. Rated for language and scary themes.


(A/N): Alrighty, here you go! I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to some other things (I'm not mentioning names) that I probably should be, but inspiration struck, and who am I to ignore its fervent calling? This is some serious chiz and based off of a true story (not mine, thankfully). Don't read it if you can't handle this kind of thing.

I'ts mostly angst and tragedy with a possible touch of romance later on. Two-shot. Title is completely unrelated to the story. It's a line from the song 'Hallelujah'. Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: No cleverness here. I'm sorry to disappoint; I'm brain-dead. I don't own Glee.

* * *

I pushed my hair off of my forehead, cursing my genetics. Okay, I actually secretly loved my crazy, wildly curly, natural hair. But I pretended to hate it. I'm not really sure why… maybe because it just didn't fit in with the rest of me…

Either way, I just rang the doorbell again, my smile fading only slightly when no answer came.

"Kurt?" I called through the thick wood of his front door, hoping to get his attention. "Are you home?" This time, I knocked, thinking that the doorbell may have been broken. Still no answer.

After a moment of deliberation, I flipped my phone open. I checked for any missed calls or messages, but none appeared. I quickly scrolled through my contacts, and pressed call.

"_What up?"_ I heard as she picked up.

"Hey, Mercedes! It's Blaine…" I trailed off awkwardly. I could almost hear her silently telling me to get on with it. "Is Kurt with you?"

She paused momentarily. _"Uh, no. He told me he was staying at Dalton for the weekend…"_

"Oh… that's weird. Because I could have sworn he said…" I could tell that she was a little bit worried. "Never mind, I must have gotten confused,"

"_Oh… weird. Send him my love, 'kay, white boy?"_ I smiled at her nickname for (apparently) everyone.

"No problem. Hey, I got to go; see you soon?"

"True dat," And she hung up.

I left my phone up at my ear for a second, before bringing in front of my face. I looked at it for a second, then shrugged, flipping it shut.

Kurt probably had his own reasons for not telling his friends that he was home for the weekend. Maybe he just wanted some time alone; didn't want to be attacked by the New Directions.

I'd only come over to see if Kurt had wanted to catch my little sister, Madi, in her 4th grade performance. Kurt had always said that he'd wanted to meet her; I figured it was the perfect opportunity.

I hesitated for a second, staring at Kurt's door.

If he was inside, he'd want me to stop in… right? He'd want me to at least _offer_ for him to come to Madi's play, right?

And, if he wasn't home, I'd just try calling him… _again_.

I stood for a moment longer, then reached my hand out for the door knob. The brass was cool under my fingers. I turned slightly, a bit surprised when it twisted all the way. I pushed the door open hesitantly.

"Kurt?" I called out again, a little nervous. Could this be considered breaking and entering? No, Kurt would understand, and Burt wouldn't be too angry. "Are you home?" My voice echoed eerily through the house.

I took a small step inside, looking over my shoulder. "Kurt, if you're home, please answer…" Still nothing. Stepping further inside, I tried again. "Okay, if you don't answer now, I'm just going to leave…" I didn't hear anything. I shrugged, and turned to leave. My foot landed creakily on the floor, and I felt a shiver down my spine; telling me not to leave.

And then, I heard a noise.

It was very faint, almost indecipherable. It sounded like voices, and it was coming from within the house.

I turned away from the doorway, closing it behind me. The soft click of the door reverberated around the room. I took a few steps forward, not calling out this time. I followed the sounds, peeking into every room I passed, checking for signs of life.

The house was tidy, but still cozy. As I peaked around a door that was hanging ajar, I winced slightly. That room was _definitely_ familiar. It was a spotless, white bathroom.

I'd spent a pretty good (or bad, depending on your viewpoint) amount of time in there on the night of Rachel's party. I vaguely remembered Kurt fetching me a glass of water, and rubbing my back sympathetically as I retched into the porcelain bowl.

I continued on my trek, quickly reaching the door that was in front of the stairs to the basement. I shrugged open the door, quickly slipping inside. The sound was definitely louder down there.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I breathed a sigh of relief.

There lay Kurt, asleep on his grey couch. I found the source of the noise to be his TV, playing in front of his unconscious form.

I walked over to the couch, looking at Kurt with a soft eye. I loved seeing him asleep; he looked so vulnerable. It was when he had no walls up, no cruel mask covering his true self. It was when he didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't, or to try to fit in somewhere that he didn't belong.

I lightly brushed his bangs off of his face, taking in his slack jaw, lilac eyelids, and rising and falling chest. I smiled affectionately, then turned to the TV. On it, I realized that there was some home video playing.

I could tell that it was old, because I could see the little white numbers in the corner, counting how long it had been recording.

The screen started out black, but was suddenly flooded with light. I could see the sun in the forget-me-not blue sky, with the beautiful, emerald grass swaying below. The view swiveled, and I watched as a chestnut-haired, sea-eyed woman smiled exasperatedly, yet amusedly at the camera.

She made a half-hearted attempt to cover the lens, but quickly gave up, laughing and shaking her head. She heard a small laugh in the background, and turned quickly. The camera zoomed out, and a small, well-dressed little boy appeared on screen.

Looking to be about four or five, and still having a bit of baby fat, the little boy shrieked in delight as the woman ran at him, picking him up and swinging him around.

"_Careful, there, Kurt! Or I'll think that you're trying to steal her from me!"_ The person (probably Burt, I realized) manning the camera called out.

The two on screen stopped twirling, and the little boy (who I assumed was Kurt) wrapped his arms around the woman's neck. He looked at the camera, and, in a very familiar way, stuck his nose in the air.

"_She's _my_ mommy! I can steal her if I want!" _He called out, sticking his tongue out. The woman chuckled, and held the boy close to her.

"_Uh-oh, Liz; looks like I've got some competition!"_ Burt laughed. The camera got closer to the ground, as though Burt was sitting down.

The woman (_Liz,_ I thought) sat down with Kurt, bumping her forehead into his.

"_Well, I'd certainly like to think so!" _Her voice was soft and caring, and she smiled like the sun. _"Our little Kurty is just too handsome!"_ She pinched his cheek lightly, and he swatted at her hand.

"_He's going to get all the girls one day,"_ Burt said confidently. Liz just looked a little bit above the camera, as though at Burt's face. She had a look on her face that I wasn't quite able to pinpoint.

Liz just turned back to Kurt, running her hands through the grass on the ground, and plucking up a dandelion. She held it in between her and Kurt, putting it right at his eye level.

"_First lesson in nature 101,"_ She started off surely, twirling the stem in her fingertips. _"Dandelions are the most magical flower of all!"_ Kurt looked at her, his eyes big. He looked at the white flower again, as though checking for signs of magic.

"_But how?"_ He asked curiously.

"_Well, you see, they grant wishes…"_ Kurt's mouth dropped open, and he looked at her face, trying to see if she was telling the truth. _"All that you have to do, is blow all of these little fuzzies off…"_ She quickly held up a finger to Kurt's mouth. He had been sucking in a breath of air, ready to try.

"_Not so fast,"_ She said gently, removing her finger. _"You have to think of a wish. You have to think about it with all of your might! And then, when you're sure you know what to wish for… you give it a try…"_

Kurt screwed up his face, looking into the sun for a second. Then he turned back to the flower in between them. He sucked in a big breath of air, then – looking to Liz (who nodded) for confirmation – he blew out.

He giggled as all of the little white clouds fluttered all around them. Liz laughed too, kissing him on the nose.

"_Oh, no!"_ Kurt said after a minute, sounding mortified. He pointed to the stem in Liz's hand, looking scandalized. _"There's still one left!"_

And, sure enough, there was one piece of fluff left. Kurt looked extremely worried, but Liz just dropped the stem, grabbing Kurt's hands in her own.

"_That's alright, Kurt!"_ She said cheerily. Kurt didn't look convinced. _"Your wish can still come true! It didn't really matter if all of the fuzzies came off; it only mattered how hard you wished,"_

"_Really?"_ Kurt asked hopefully. Liz just nodded, smiling. Kurt broke into a wide grin, his eyes crinkling. _"That's good, because I wished that we would all be together forever!"_

Liz hugged Kurt, looking at Burt over Kurt's shoulder. She looked so sad. It didn't fit in with the rest of the video. Burt sighed in the background, and the screen went black. The scene started again after a few seconds, right from the beginning.

I turned away, looking back to Kurt.

That's when I noticed how shallow his breathing was. That's when I noticed the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. That's when I noticed the half-empty Ibuprofen bottle on the table in front of him.

"Kurt!" I said loudly, suddenly terrified. He didn't stir, so I moved closer to him, shaking his shoulders. "Kurt, wake up!" I couldn't even hear myself over the pounding of my heart in my ears.

Here I'd stood for five minutes. I'd stood there while Kurt had been sitting behind me, something terribly wrong. And I hadn't noticed.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, pupils dilating in the light. His eyes darted around, as though searching for something, but coming up empty.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" I called to him, worriedly grabbing his burning face in my hands.

I felt him nod only slightly.

"Kurt, what's wrong? What happened?"

He just opened and closed his mouth a little bit, obviously trying to speak. Finally, one word passed his lips.

"Pills," he whispered harshly, his throat sounding dry.

I was frozen for a second, and then something clicked. My eyes flashed quickly between him and the pill bottle on the table.

I let go of him quickly, reaching out for the medicine. My fingers fumbled with the top for a few seconds. I cursed under my breath, then finally unscrewed the lid. I poured out a handful of the round tablets into my hand.

"Kurt," I said again, and his eyes focused in on me. "Kurt, I need you to tell me how many of these you had. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

I poured the handful into his hand and waited. He looked at his hand for a second, then slowly dumped them out.

He picked up most of them again, then held out his hand to me.

I cupped my hand, and he dropped the pills. He pointed at my closed fist, indicating the amount within.

"This much," He gasped, and I started to breathe again. Then he started to speak again, and my body seized up with fear. "Twelve times," He muttered, then passed out again.

.

..

…

"_FUCK!"_ I yelled, dropping the pills.

I took one of his arms, throwing it around my neck. I put one arm under his shoulders, and the other under his knees.

Once I had him securely, I bolted up the stairs.

Time seemed to slow down. I felt like I was running through tar. I just wasn't moving fast enough.

Kurt was dying. He could already be dead.

All I knew was that I had to get him to a hospital, _stat_.

I put him into my passenger seat (silently thanking whatever greater power that I'd left the doors unlocked) gently, but quickly buckled him in.

I bolted around to the driver's side, leaping in.

I had my phone in my hand, dialing the three easy digits.

I had one hand gunning the engine.

I had both eyes on Kurt, whose head was lolling about on his shoulders.

I looked at the road in front of me with a steely determination.

I had to save Kurt.

* * *

(A/N): Not sure when I'm going to be able to finish it. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you don't. Either way, just review, please. Love you all!


End file.
